A Visit
by JustAnotherAuthorDurping
Summary: Oneshot. Mrs. Lovett visits Sweeney after a client. LovettTodd implied I guess.


_A/N: More Sweeney Todd for everyone! I never really thought I'd write anything outside Pirates, but the movie was so spectacular that I just had to write something. Don't worry though; this is merely procrastination work. I will work on my other stories; I promise._

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Come for a shave?"

The lean tall man nodded, removing his jacket and sitting in the chair where his life would be taken from him. Sweeney draped a white cloth over the man, whispering "It will be the closest shave you'll ever receive," to which the man turned to look at him questioningly. Turning to get the bowl full of white cream, a twisted smile stretched across Sweeney's face.

The man tilted his head back, allowing Sweeney to brush on the shaving cream. Sweeney moved with elegant ease; his movements flowing in an almost eerie smoothness as he set down the bowl and brush and withdrew one of his metallic silver razors. He brought it his face, eyeing his distorted reflection in the blade of his friend before lowering it down to his victim's neck.

He brought the razor to the curve of the man's neck, readying himself for the gory mess that was sure to come…

A burst from the door and a tinkle of the bell caused the barber jump upright, steely eyes flashing to the open door where Tobias Ragg stood, hair slightly disheveled, panting slightly.

"Mrs. Lovett said that she needs more meat sir." The boys eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "I di'nt know you brought it 'ere."

With a smooth stride, Sweeney walked towards Toby, razor still in his hand. He turned the boy around and said with unconcealed annoyance, "I thank you lad, but I as you can see I'm with a costumer." Toby's head turned and looked at the older strange man, his eyes flashing from the man's cold eyes to the could be lethal tool held in his hand. Sweeney's eyes hardened with anger and in a lowered tone that only the two could hear, added, "Do not bother me when I'm working."

There was a hostility that was apparent in the barber's eyes, and Toby found himself frightened. "Yes sir," he managed to get out, making a mental note to never enter the man's work area again.

Straightening up, Sweeney patted the boy on the shoulder and pushed him out of the room outside. "Tell Mrs. Lovett more pie fillings shall be arriving quite soon."

Toby nodded, quickly dashing down the stairs. There was something about Sweeney Todd that he did not trust, not one bit.

* * *

Bustling around the cellar of the two story building, Mrs. Lovett removed a tray from the scorching oven and set it on a table, looking at the small meat pies with an ironic smile. 

Their plan was most certainly ingenious.

A loud screech followed by a _whoosh_ and _crack_ told the land lady that another life had been taken. Grin broadening, she trotted over to the lifeless body, and looked up from the chute by which it came.

"I thank you very much for the delivery Mr. T," she called sweetly, taking the victim by the arms and pulling it towards a ghastly looking machine, a meat grinder. As she worked to lift the body into the beast, she caught site of the man's face and made a small _tsk_ sound.

"Pity. He always sold the best ale," Mrs. Lovett muttered, finally managing to haul the body into the grinder. She then walked towards a wheel with a handle which she began to turn as she sung to herself, trying to drown out the cracking and snapping of body.

"_Me rumpled bedding legitimized!  
Me eyelids'll flutter,  
I'll turn into butter,  
The moment I mutter I do-hoo!_"

When the wheel became easy to turn, Mrs. Lovett stopped and looked at the remains of the once full and alive human. Flashing a smile, she shifted her eyes back to the oven and removed another tray of pies, and grabbing the abandoned tray on the table, made her way out of the basement and up the stairs.

"Perhaps a pie and a tick of ale would do Mr. Todd some good."

* * *

Sweeney Todd lifted a rag from a drawer and wiped the now ruby red blade of his razor; London was now down one pitiful human and no one would ever know what happened to him. 

The once white cloth was now stained red. Placing the razor back into the box so it could be amongst it's own friends, the barber began to wipe the blood from his hands, an uninterested look on his face.

It was not the judge. He wanted the judge's throat beneath his hands; exposed, vulnerable, so easily sliced. Just a quick flick of the wrist and the life of the man that had caused him so much misery would be over.

Of course, why make death easy and quick for the wretched man? No, he'd perform that act much slower, so slow that the judge would be begging for him to end his life. The thought caused a twisted smile to upon the man's face. Vengeance would be so wonderfully delicious.

And then he would see his Johanna again. His daughter, whom was now different from the baby he had once known. His daughter, at least sixteen, almost fully grown, hopefully now the spitting image of her mother. Beautiful yellow locks that fell well past her shoulders, a smooth white complexion, and hopefully she too would have her mother's heart. Perhaps after she is returned to him they'll move far from London and it's inhabitants and start new life. Perhaps they'll open their own barber shop and he could teach her the ways of the trade…

He did not hear the knock at his door nor the bell that tinkled as Mrs. Lovett walked in, a tray in her hands, placed upon it a glass and a plate with a pie on it.

"'Ello dearie, just thought you might be a bit hungry. I've brought you up something to eat and drink." Mrs. Lovett walked over the Sweeney who was standing looking ahead with a sort of dreamy look.

"Mr. T?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Mr. T, are you here?"

She gained neither a response nor any hint of acknowledgement.

Sighing, Mrs. Lovett sat the tray down, and snapped her fingers twice in front of the man's face. "Mr. Todd, come back to earth love."

Blinking, Sweeney looked at down for a moment, before looking at the dark eyes of the woman next to him.

"Oh good, you're back." Guiding him by the shoulders, Mrs. Lovett sat Sweeney Todd in a chair in a far corner of a room. "You really ought' to stop doing tha' love, day dreamin' all the time. It's quite frightenin'." She grabbed the tray off the dresser and handed him the glass of ale. He eyed it for a moment, his hand grabbing the glass as he drank it down.

In a motherly tone, she asked, "All better?"

He merely looked at her, a somewhat empty expression on his face.

Mrs. Lovett smiled uncertainly and kneeled before him; it was almost like she was having a conversation with herself. "Stupid of me; of course you're not. You still have that judge on your mind, don't you?"

He looked at her, and this time an emotion ignited in his eyes. "How much longer must I wait Mrs. Lovett? I grow impatient with each passing day the judge's body is still around, living, breathing, taking up space on this earth."

Mrs. Lovett's lips pressed into a grim smile. "Oh Mr. T." She placed a comforting hand on Sweeney's forearm. "Why don't you come with me to the market? Take you're mind of recent events."

He shook his head. "No… Go without me Mrs. Lovett."

She smiled, trying to hide the disapointment she felt. "Poor dear." Ever so boldly, she planted a kiss on his forehead. "Start to feel better love," was the last thing she said before leaving the man to himself, quite proud and happy with herself.


End file.
